videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator: Multiverse Paradox
"In 2018... Reset the Future!" - Tagline Terminator: Multiverse Paradox is a new Crossover Game in the extremely popular War Of Heroes Crossover Series, and the newest installment in the growing Terminator-Walking Dead Revised Continuity. Taking place in a combination of the events seen in War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and Terminator Genisys (Crossover Reboot), as well as the established Continuity within Terminator and The Walking Dead, this new game takes place after the events of Global Warfare and is set during the twilight of the War Against the Villain Armada. Players will step into the shoes of Clementine Everett and her counterpart, Kyle Reese, during the end of the Multiverse Wars and the two uncover the latest plot by The Villain Armada: To send a Villain Assassin to the year 1990 to kill Kyle's father, Dennis Reese, when the latter is only 11 years old. Now Clementine must go through Time and The Multiverse to save Dennis and secure Kyle's birth! The game is set for release in 2019 as an Xbox One exclusive. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dennis Reese (1990) * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Paul Winfield as Ed Traxler (1990) * Lance Henriksen as Hal Vukovich (1990) * Earl Boen as Dr. Peter Silberman (1990) * Michael Rooker as The T-800 * Franco Columbu as Infiltrating T-800 (2016 War) * Matt Smith as Skynet * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2016, and it has been 2 years since the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada. Since the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, dozens of Realities across the Physical Plane known as The Multiverse have stood up against the evil Military Regime known only as The Villain Armada, forming The Hero Coalition during the waking months of the Multiversal Wars. With the Multiverse Wars destroying dozens of Realities and even more Dimensions on the brink of annihilation from both Factions, a Squad of Heroes discover the Villain Armada's last desperate trick before the War ends in Hero Victory: To send a Villain Assassin back to the year 1990, a time before the War, to kill the father of Kyle Reese: Dennis Reese! To stop the Armada and finish the Multiverse Wars in their Victory, the Coalition sends a lone Hero Knight to 1990, a protector for the 11-year-old Dennis: Clementine Everett. The Final Battle would not be fought in the Future, but in the Past! Plot Prologue: 2016 Multiverse Wars The game starts showing a dark and desolate version of Los Angeles in 2016, with Clementine Everett narrating "1 billion Human lives ended on March 21st, 2014 in a cataclysmic event that Survivors called the Multiversal Paradox. So many more died after living to face a new, more sinister nightmare: The War Against the Villain Armada!" as several Laser Shots are seen being fired throughout the City Ruins, and then several Armada H-K Jets and Coalition Bombers fly in and destroy their respective enemies below, with dozens of Soldiers dying, Tanks exploding and firing Missiles and Helicopters being shot down to the City Streets. During the intense Battle, Clementine is seen alongside her Squad consisting of: Herself, Keith Riley, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce as they all gun down Armada Troops with their Laser Weapons, killing them as Keith throws a Crater Grenade into a Walker Tank which is aiming at Coalition Soldiers, and the Tank exploded as the Squad hides behind a destroyed Building. However, a Giant Robot called the Armada HK-Tank rolls over thousands of dead Soldiers and starts shooting dozens of Coalition Soldiers, killing many as the Armada Force advances but the Coalition Forces keep pushing them back. Clementine then signals her Squad to move, as she and Dash both crawl through a destroyed Building and start gunning down even more Armada Troops and even dodge an RPG Missile, and then Clementine grabs a Crater Charge and says "This should be enough to destriy the HK-Tank! Dash, get me more cover!" as dozens of Armada Troops converge on them as Dash and Clementine both gun them down and the latter prepares the Crater Charge as Dash continues covering her. Clementine then says "Let's move, get to a better position!" as Dash responds "Roger that. Let's move!!" as he throws a C4 Charge at several Armada Troops, then blows it up along with the remains of the Skyscraper as he and Clementine both run across the Los Angeles Ruins, dodging Laser Fire and XM-53 Missiles from both sides as the two take cover inside a Line Trench and then activate their Crater Charges as the Armada HK-Tank approaches. Dash then says "Now!!" and throws his Crater Charge along with Clementine, which lands on the Wheels of the Robot as an Armada Assassin (an Enemy Type who uses Stealth Tech and a Vibro-Blade) jumps in after the Robot stops, but then stabs Dash in the chest, and Clementine looks in shock as blood spills everywhere. Dash then punches the Assassin in the face as blood drips from his chest and mouth, and he says "Take this, Armada scum!" as he activates the Crater Charges and causes the Giant Robot to explode and collapse its remains on to the Los Angeles Ruins. After Dash sacrifices himself for the Team, Keith and John Connor arrive in a Technical Truck and Keith (the Scottish son of Simon 'Ghost' Riley) says "Clem, get in! HK-Jet incoming!!" and then Clementine gets in the back alongside Keith and start manning the MRO-X50 Railguns (complete with Cylinder Grenades, 500mm Bullets and Laser Weaponry) as John drives the Truck through the Los Angeles Ruins and a H-K Jet (a Aircraft version of the HK-Tank) flies above and starts firing at various Heroes on the ground and in the air, before focusing on Keith and Clementine as the two 13-year-olds fire all the Weapons at the Ship, which fires back at them in an intense chase. After a few minutes (AKA, a Boss Battle), Keith fires a Cylindrical Grenade at the HK-Jet which is majorly damaged in its Plasma Engine, and then Clementine takes out an LR-S4 Explosive Sniper and fires at the HK-Jet Cockpit, which then explodes and causes the Jet to fly into a Building and destroy it in yet another explosion, and then just as Keith, Clementine and John are about to arrive at the Coalition Bunker across the LA Barrier (which splits Armada-Coalition Territory) an ASP-C Walker Tank fires at the Technical with its Railgun Laser. After the Laser hits the Technical, the Truck explodes and blasts Keith and Clementine out of the Truck and into a pile of Human Skulls and crashed Aircraft as Keith runs through several Lasers and Clementine (whose vision is blurred and ears ringing due to Battle) sees Keith grab her and say "Clementine, you alright?! We have to get outta here!" as he drags Clementine towards the Coalition Bunker as several Armada Troops gun down Coalition Soldiers on the LA Barrier, and Keith shoots them all with his father's iconic G18 Machine-Pistol (which Ghost used in Modern Warfare 2) and dodges several Lasers as Clementine blacks out. The game then switches to a couple hours later as Clementine is seen in the Coalition Base's Medical Bay, picking up several bandages and putting them on to Keith's chest and treating the young boy's gunshot wound. As Clementine looks at the wound, she says "It's fine, Keith. The bullet was only lodged in your Upper Ribcage and a couple inches away from your goddamn Heart." as Keith laughs slightly, but then seethes in pain as Clementine looks at him and asks "I never got to ask you this before, but... Where are you from, Keith?" and Keith answers "I was born in Glasgow, and lived with my Mother before the Great Invasion. My Dad, Ghost, he was from England obviously. My Mum was Scottish, explains where I get the accent, huh?" and Clementine laughs and says "Sounds like it, Keith. So, what are you gonna do when the War's over?" as Keith looks at her and responds "Depends if we win. The Armada is on its fucking back foot now, and we have a tight grip over them. But they still press their Assault, so... You never know." as Clementine finishes patching up Keith's wound and puts her hand on his shoulder, saying "I know the Coalition will win, Keith. You just have to bear the rest of the War without breaking, and that's what most of us do. Because most of us still contain our most Human power, not Weapons or Armies... The greatest Human power is something more: Hope." as Keith looks her in the eyes in response, and then is about to kiss her. Keith then kisses Clementine on the lips, and then wraps his arms around her waist as he stands up along with Clementine, pulling away after several seconds and breathing heavily as he blushes red, saying "Wow... That was amazing. Been wanting to do that since 2 years ago." as Clementine kisses him again and wraps her arms around his neck, before pulling her lips away and saying "One last kiss before I go on this Mission, huh?" and says "Yeah, I guess... Come here." as he kisses her again and the two lie down on a nearby Bed in the Crews Quarters. Keith then starts kissing Clementine and wraps his arms around Clememtine's back, before putting his hands on her pants and unzipping them and putting his hand down the back of Clementine's jeans, and the two get very close to each other and kiss again intimately as Keith starts lifting Clementine's shirt. However, Clementine hears an Alert on her Data Glove and says "That's the signal, we need to get to the Time Machine now!" as she gets up off the Bed and Keith follows her, saying "Aw, goddamn... How about we keep going once you get back, huh?" and Clementine kisses him again. Keith then pulls away from Clementine and tells her "Clem, I'll miss you. The trouble that the Coalition's gone through to find that Time Machine is huge, so... This better be worth it! What you're about to do for Kyle, this is the end of the War..." as Clementine holds his hand and reassuringly tells him "It will... I promise you. The Armada may have sent their Assassin back to kill Kyle's father, but I will stop it and secure Kyle's birth... And I'll end this godforsaken War." as the two walk out of the Medical Bay and into the Bunker Hallways. However, as another Coalition Squad enters the Bunker, a Cloaked Figure arrives with them as Clementine looks at him and says "Wait... No!!" as the Figure throws off his Cloak and takes out a DRX-20 Laser Chaingun as he starts gunning down several Coalition Soldiers, and Keith yells "No!!!" as he and Clementine shoot at the Armada Grunt, their Lasers blasting his skin off and revealing the Skeleton of a T-800 Terminator as the T-800 advances and kills even more Soldiers and Civilian Refugees. The shootout then results in a huge explosion as Keith and Clementine are blasted back, seeing several Armada Troops storming the Base as Kyle Reese runs in accompanied by Aiden Pearce, Phoenix and Jacks as they start fighting back against the Armada Forces, with Kyle saying "Let's move! Get to the Time Machine!!" as he guns down the T-800 Terminator using his ARK-60 Laser Rifle, and the T-800 falls and deactivates as the Squad runs through a massive Blast Door and Kyle keeps gunning down Armada Troops, even snapping their necks and stabbing them with Knives. Kyle then runs through the Blast Doors alongside his Hero Squad, and follows them into the Time Machine Chamber as he sees Coalition and Armada Forces all fighting above the Coalition Bunker. Several minutes later, the Heroes Squad is seen standing in front of a massive Time Machine in the Bunker Lower Levels, with Aiden saying "We'll need 15 minutes to ready the Machine, Kyle! We're running Coordinates, and we should have them for you momentarily." as Kyle looks at the Coordinates and says "Baltimore, 1990." and Aiden verifies it by saying "Baltimore, Maryland on May 4th, 1990." as all the Heroes look at Kyle, who explains "The Armada knew it was losing, so they tried to rig the game: Send a Terminator back to a Time before the War." as Jacks asks him "Well, why did they send it? And if they did, who's the Target?" and Kyle responds "My father, Dennis Reese at age 11. If the Terminator succeeds in its Mission and kills Dennis, then I will never be born. There won't be a Hero Coalition to challenge the Villain Armada... With this one act, the Villains will win by erasing every last Victory we've ever fought for including tonight." as Clementine says "I'm going into the Time Machine back to 1990, to save Dennis before the Terminator can even reach him. If I kill the T-800, then the War will continue as normal in this Timeline and we will win tonight!" as the Heroes in the Time Machine Chamber cheer in determination as Clementine readies for her Teleportation back to 1990. As the Time Machine activates, Clementine is seen with Kyle preparing for her departure, and the latter says "I'm really grateful that you're doing this for me, Clem." and Clementine looks at him and says "Kyle, you knew the Time Machine was stored here. You knew the Date it would be set for, and you knew the Armada would attack tonight. Just before I go, please tell me..." and Kyle asks "Tell you what?" and Clementine responds with a question: "Can you see the Future?" and Kyle simply chuckles, saying "Nobody can see the Future, Clem. You see when I was growing up, my parents always gave me signs about what was to come, and what would happen during the Multiverse Wars. Back before the Armada Invasion, seemed like my Mom and Dad knew everything." as Clementine sits next to him and says "Must have been great, then." and Kyle sighs and humorously tells her "Well, not really. They always told me I was 'the Hero who would destroy all Villains' since before I could fucking walk, back when was a little baby crawling on the floor." and he gets closer to her and says "It stops here, my knowledge of The Multiverse. Once you go through that Machine, the outcome of this War will be in your hands. Back in 1990, my Dad won't be the Soldier who raised me, not yet... He'll just be a normal little boy, scared and weak. He won't know how to fight or defend himself, but just know he will need you when he least expects it." as Clementine takes off her Ballistic Vest and puts it down, but then a Picture of the 11-year-old Dennis Reese is seen falling out of the Vest. Kyle then sees the Picture and asks "Handsome kid, huh? Everyone always says I look exactly like my Dad." as Clementine picks up the Picture and looks at it, asking "So what do I tell him? Even once he knows who I am, he's never gonna believe me." as Kyle sits next to her and says "Tell him this: Thank you, Dennis, for all your courage during the Dark Years. I can't help you with what you must soon face, except to say the Future is not set. There is no Fate but that which we make for ourselves: You must be stronger than you imagine you can be, you must survive... Or I will never exist!" as Clementine is seen walking into the Time Machine Portal, which then sends her back in Time to the year 1990, to the City of Baltimore in Maryland (which is where Dennis Reese lived before the Multiverse Wars. Act I-III (1990s Missions) After Clementine is pulled through the Portal, the game switches to somewhere else in The Multiverse, showing a Hooded Girl opening a Steel Exit to a Bunker and then walking out into the Rooftop, and then the game shows the massive City of Savannah in Georgia, which is now in ruins as a huge rainstorm falls on the City. The Girl then takes out a pair of Binoculars and sees several Trucks and Jeeps marked with the Symbol of The Hero Coalition, and then she removes her Hood to reveal herself as Clementine, then proceeds to walk towards the Savannah Ruins as the Coalition Convoy drives up to a Hero Stronghold with several Soldiers guarding it. After a few minutes of tense build-up and the Convoy pulling into the Coalition Base, an older and scarred-looking Clementine walks up towards the Lead Truck and sees Keith standing there with a large healed scar down his cheek, and asks "Did you get it? The Sword..?" and Keith answers "Yeah, we got it." but strangely with an American accent as he and Clementine walk into the Lead Truck, seeing Rick Grimes and several others as a Coalition Soldier brings in a Metal Crate marked 'OzoneCorp', and then opens it to reveal a Red Plasma Sword. However, Rick then grabs his iconic Colt Python Revolver and aims it at Clementine's head, saying "I'm sorry..." as Daryl Dixon and several other Walking Dead Characters are seen outside aiming their Assault Rifles at Rick (a traitor), only for a Cloaked Figure to throw off his disguise and reveal himself as an Armada Grunt, aiming his G36C Assault Rifle at the Survivors and then gunning them all down as several more Armada Troops enter and storm the Coalition Base, and then Clementine looks in shock and screams "No!!!" as Keith grabs the Plasma Sword and ignites it behind Rick, running him through as he and Clementine charge out of the Lead Truck. The two then run into the massive gunfight between both Factions and start gunning down Armada Troops, Clementine knocks down a Soldier and grabs his M4A1, firing at several charging Soldiers as she and Keith get back to back. Keith then slams his Rifle into an Armada Grunt, and does the same after turning to another as he takes out a Throwing Knife and stabs another Armada Troop as Coalition Soldiers fight back against the incoming enemy. Keith then throws the dead Soldier over to Clementine, who uses him as a Human Shield to deflect incoming fire while shooting back with her G18 Machine-Pistol, killing several Soldiers as dozens of Blackhawk Helicopters fly in and fire Missiles at the Coalition Base, along with what appears to be Flying Terminators picking up and capturing Resistance Soldiers. Keith then activates the Plasma Sword and starts cutting down charging Armada Troops, but then 2 Grunts overwhelm Keith and take the Plasma Sword away as Clementine guns the Soldiers down, and then the two Heroes resort to using their hand-to-hand skills in taking out Armada Troops, but then Keith is shot in the chest by an Armada Sniper and falls to the ground, and then Clementine shouts "Keith, no!!!!" as she is grabbed by 4 Armada Troops, who try to subdue her as she shoots 3 of them with her Pistol, and snaps the 4th's neck. However, even more Armada Troops come in and hit Clementine with their Assault Rifles, but Clementine is barely fazed as she keeps fighting back, but then a T-800 Terminator comes in and punches her on the head, knocking her out.